


Connie Likes Boats

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Connie Maheswaran, Autistic Steven Universe, Boats and Ships, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Connie always had an interest in boats, but she didn't realize how deep it went.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Connie Likes Boats

Connie’s interest in seafaring vessels went back to her childhood, when her father had a job in Empire City briefly, working security down at the docks. She would spend many a day after school waiting around the pier, watching the many ships go by.

The ships all varied in type and size: Some were huge cargo carriers taking containers to the far reaches of the world. Some were cruise ships full of passengers. Some were aircraft carriers heading to the naval base at the mouth of the bay (Connie couldn’t help but see those as the coolest).

Then she moved to the Beach City area, where she once again resorted to watching boats. She didn’t care to go to Funland, or the boardwalk, or the beach...she just enjoyed sitting on the dock, watching boats. Connie justified it to herself at the time; what else was she to do when she didn’t have friends to do those other things with?

Years later, however, Connie found herself sitting on the docks of Beach City, watching the boats go by with her boyfriend, Steven Universe.

“So what’s that one called?” Steven asked, pointing to a sailboat out on the horizon.

“That’s a cutter.”

“...which is different from a sloop?”

“No, a sloop only has one foresail.”

“...right.”

“I’m not boring you, am I?” Connie asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Of course not!” Steven laughed. “Special interests like that are so cool!”

“Special interests?”   
  


“It’s something you know a lot about and can get fixated on easily,” Steven explained. “Dr. Brooks taught me about it.”

“Oh!” Connie realized. “That… Damn, that makes a lot of sense.”

“Hey, don’t swear,” Steven warned. Connie gave him a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Connie teased, tackling him into the water.

They landed with a splash, the two bursting into laughter soon afterwards.

“Hey,” Steven suggested as the couple floated in the water, “the Gems actually have a boat of their own. They haven’t used it in a while but…”

_ “Yes.” _

Connie Maheswaran’s special interest was boats. And she was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb!


End file.
